prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Maya St. Germain
Maya Anne St. Germain was the mysterious new resident of Rosewood and the new-girl who moved into the DiLaurentis house. Maya soon began to bond with Emily Fields and helped her come to terms with her sexuality. Once Emily came out as a lesbian, the pair become a couple. Their relationship ultimately ended when Maya was caught with drugs and sent away to True North. When she returned to Rosewood, Emily discovered that she had begun doing drugs again, and the pair fought. Maya ran away that night and went missing for several days. Maya's body was found in "UnmAsked" outside her house a few weeks later, with her death being ruled a homicide. After months of investigating, Emily discovered that Maya had stayed at the Kahns' cabin to hide from her ex-boyfriend, Lyndon James, who had been stalking her since rehab. She and her friends later learned that Lyndon had murdered Maya for choosing Emily over him. He came to Rosewood posing as Maya's cousin, kidnapped Emily and her new girlfriend Paige McCullers, and attempted to kill Paige in revenge. Emily freed herself and killed him in self-defense and ultimately avenged Maya's death. Series |-|Season 1= Pilot Maya meets Emily when she brings over a fruit basket her mother prepared to welcome Maya and her family into the neighborhood. Maya's family is staying in the old DiLaurentis house. Maya asks Emily to help her move some boxes and Emily agrees to help. Inside Maya's bedroom, the girls say they both have boyfriends. Maya convinces Emily to smoke marijuana for the first time. When Alison DiLaurentis's body is found in Maya's new backyard. Emily rushes to the front steps in a panic, relieved that Maya is okay. Maya tells her that they found Alison and Emily asks where she is, thinking that Alison is still alive. Maya tells her that they found Alison's body. The Jenna Thing Emily's feelings for her new neighbor Maya grow deeper as the two start hanging out more. Maya flirts obviously with Emily, telling her she wants to drink for Emily's cup when Emily offers her a drink. Maya comes over to Emily's house to visit Emily on her porch. She apologizes for not showing up to Alison's funeral to support her, but Emily is completely understanding. Maya is finding it hard to adjust to living in Alison's house, with more of Alison's stuff constantly reappearing. Just then, Pam Fields walks over and cheerfully meets Maya, though she's a little taken aback when Maya hugs her. She invites Maya to sleep in Emily's room, sympathizing with Maya living in the former DiLaurentis house right after a body was found in the backyard. Maya accepts, leading Emily and Maya to share a bed. To Kill a Mocking Girl Maya is typically flippant; when she meets Spencer Hastings, she jokes that she is the new girl living in dead girl's house. She also doesn't pay too much attention when Emily's boyfriend Ben acts like a jerk and makes insinuations about Emily's and Maya's so-called lesbian sleepover party. Emily and Maya are still contending with Ben's snide remarks about Maya and Emily. He uses every opportunity to make out with Emily in front of Maya. When Ben invites Emily to Noel's cabin party, Emily immediately invites Maya to come as well, much to his chagrin. At the party, Emily arrives with Maya while Ben is playing with his guy pals. Later, during the party, the two share a kiss in the photo booth, though the pictures disappear. Can You Hear Me Now? Emily is embarrassed to publicly display her affection for Maya. When Maya gives her a scarf, she quickly removes it a few moments later and stuffs it in her locker; Emily even lies to Hanna about it being new. She is further afraid when the photos of her and Maya kissing resurface during her chemistry class in her lab notebook. After school, Emily approaches Maya at the restaurant where she works, showing her the photos from the party. She asks Maya if she slipped them into her lab book, but Maya denies it. Emily asks again, and Maya is offended by Emily's accusing tone and the fact that she is clearly ashamed of the pictures, as if showing them is a bad thing. Maya had wanted to admire the pictures; instead, she goes back to work, affronted. There's No Place Like Homecoming For homecoming, Emily accepts Toby's date offer, instead of going with Maya. Hanna had assumed that Emily was going with her and so told Maya that Emily would want her to be there. However, things backfire drastically when Emily asks Maya why she is pressing their relationship, although this is clearly not the case. At some point during the dance, she realizes that she wishes Maya was her date, instead of Toby. At last, she also realizes that she wants to have a relationship with Maya, despite what others think. So, she approaches Maya one night and apologizes for her behavior, for not being okay with what others would think about her dating Maya. Maya accepts, and the two agree to start dating slowly. The Homecoming Hangover In school, Emily approaches Maya and honestly lets her know that she cares about her. She also tells her that she is okay knowing that the photographs of them are about to go public. Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone Things progress with Maya and Emily as well, as Emily musters the courage to ask Maya out on a date for dinner and a movie. More good news for Emily is that her father's unit in Afghanistan is returning to the United States, meaning that Wayne is coming home. Maya and Emily explore their relationship, hanging out in school together, and having their first official date at the Rosewood Movie Theatre. While they are there, they start to make out during the movie. Keep Your Friends Close She comforts Emily truth of Toby is revealed. When Emily's father comes home, Pam coldly suggests that Maya leave so that the family can have a more private reunion. Emily makes the introductions. Emily gently tells her that she will call her later. Salt Meets Wound Over at Emily's coming out dinner, Maya reveals that she can't eat the seafood Pam has so lovingly prepared, because she is allergic to seafood. Pam is surprised to learn this since she had "specifically asked" Emily, who says she "forgot." Emily's father is won over, but Pam finds Maya's story about her mother's tattoo crass and doesn't fail to mention to Emily that she sees their whole relationship as crude, ruining an otherwise lovely time for Emily. To make matters worse, when Pam sees Emily playing footsie, she quietly runs off to cry in the pantry. Know Your Frenemies Later, when she sees Maya and Emily laughing together on Emily's bed, she freaks out and really does kick Maya out this time, correcting her when she calls her Pam instead of Mrs. Fields. After she leaves, Pam searches Maya's backpack, which she had left behind. She finds marijuana and tells Maya's family, who send her away to a religious camp called "True North" for three months. Before she leaves, the girls arrange for Emily and Maya to meet at Spencer's house for a tearful get-together. Careful What U Wish 4 Hanna gives Emily's phone to the new guy, Caleb Rivers. Caleb hacks into Emily's phone, and Emily gets to speak with Maya during the dance-a-thon. Emily thinks that Maya moved on because of how she sounds on the phone. Emily then gets drunk afterwards. |-|Season 2= I Must Confess Maya returns to Rosewood to see Emily, as per the latter's invitation. She meets her at the Grille, where they share an intimate dinner. Apparently, Maya is out of rehab and is now living some forty-five minutes away from Rosewood with her parents. Emily and Maya catch up over dinner, and Maya is happy to hear that Pam has eased up on Emily, trusts her again, and is more accepting of who she is. Maya is wearing an identical black pair of the designer Tony Burch boots "A" had ordered online in "Never Letting Go." Over My Dead Body Emily and Maya also hang out again. Maya tells Emily she wants to take the relationship slowly while she gets to know Emily again. Let the Water Hold Me Down Maya calls Emily and asks if she can get a fake ID to use. A Kiss Before Lying In Maya and Emily lie together in Maya's bedroom discussing Emily not being on the swim team. Emily gets a message from her mother, who is returning to Rosewood. Maya still shows some hostility towards Pam, but Emily insists that her mother is an entirely different person. Maya says that she will believe it when she sees it, and the couple share a passionate kiss. Emily and Pam invite Maya for dinner and they meet her at the restaurant. Maya is there talking to Noel, but insists that he was just helping her with her phone. Emily disagrees with this fact, and the three sit down for dinner. During dinner, Pam mentions that she enjoys jazz. Maya questions this by hinting that most jazz players smoke pot. Maya receives a text from her ex-boyfriend she hooked up with while she was away, joking that it is her "stalker." After dinner, Pam goes to get the bill and Emily is angry and frustrated that Maya ruined dinner. Maya responds by asking if it was Pam who had an issue with her dating a guy, or if it was Emily herself. Emily later shows up to Maya's house, telling her that she did have an issue with Maya dating a guy. Maya apologizes for ruining dinner, and admits to still having hostility towards Pam. Maya brings Emily up to her room to show her something. It turns out that Maya re-decorated her room with a water theme to make Emily feel better about not being on the swim team. Maya admits to living her life "in the gray," but she says that her feelings for Emily are "crystal clear." She tells Emily that she loves her and they share a quick kiss. Emily tells Maya that she loves her also, Maya leads Emily to the bed and they passionately kiss, as well as have sex. CTRL: A Emily is back on the swim team, and Maya shows up at Rosewood High to spectate Emily's first return match and support her girlfriend. She flashes a hand-made sign for Emily, and Emily shows her appreciation. But with usual Liars business going on in addition to being addressed by her teammates, Emily goes to her other friends, leaving Maya somewhat ignored. Later, at the party celebrating the Sharks' victory, Maya is aloof. She sits on the stairs, sort of moping, while Emily pays attention to her swim mates and to a clip of Paige. Maya seems jealous and guilt-trips Emily for having a good time. She passive-aggressively tells her to enjoy her party, then slips out to smoke a joint on the porch. She admits to being an outcast and demands that Emily prove her love by moving to Los Angeles with her. She won't go back to rehab, she vows. Emily refuses, and Maya leaves. Later, Emily calls her to apologize, leaving message after message. Breaking the Code Emily continues to leave countless messages on Maya's voicemail until the mailbox is completely full. At one point, Emily thinks she spots Maya at The Grille, but it turns out to be somebody else. Barry Maple comes to Emily's door to inform her that Maya is missing. Father Knows Best The outcome of Emily's conversation with Officer Barry is revealed. Apparently, Maya had left her parents a note and packed a bag. Emily is frustrated that she hasn't heard from Maya. Hanna thinks she should tell the cops what she knows, as every detail can help. But, Emily holds off, believing that Maya ran away just like she said she would. When Wayne visits Emily in Rosewood, he helps Emily to try and track Maya down. They go to the bus station, where the teller informs them that Maya indeed bought a ticket to San Francisco, but cannot confirm that she got on. He only knows that she was seen talking to someone in a dark-colored car when the bus came. The Rosewood Observer runs a headline article reporting the story with Maya's page gracing the cover. Eye of the Beholder Emily gets a text from an unknown person. It is a message signed by Maya telling her she is alright and not to tell anyone she has heard from her. Emily is unsure whether to inform Maya's parents. Later, The Liars meet with Jason, who is surprised to hear that Maya is missing. He has a bag of Ali's old things that had accidentally packed up with the St. Germain's items from when they were living there. Supposedly, the bag had been dropped off on his porch. At night, Emily checks her inbox and finds an email from Maya. Maya tells Emily how brave she is and how she admires her ability to deal with pressure. She says she shouldn't have come back because their last goodbye was perfect and not to tell her parents she has been in contact. Emily sighs and closes the laptop. Eventually, Emily calls Maya's mother to tell her she thinks Maya is okay. If These Dolls Could Talk Emily gets a text from Maya, mad that Emily told her parents that she had made contact with her (Which must not have been Maya since her phone was stolen). UnmAsked Emily gets a call from her while they're at the hotel but the connection dies then later the Liars return to Rosewood to find ambulances circling the DiLaurentis house once more. Pam spots Emily through the crowd and breaks to her the news that a body has been found, and they think it Maya's. |-|Season 3= Crazy Maya had a website where she kept all her photos and videos. Mona gives Hanna the website in code. Stolen Kisses Aria finds out from a worker at the movie theater that Maya got into a police car with Garrett the night she died, which was the same night he was arrested for the murder of Alison DiLaurentis. Spencer gets Caleb to break into the website and finds all the photos and videos Maya had, which included a video of Maya saying she's such a coward and that she has to face her fears, that she can't hide forever, she can't be afraid. As the video ended a police car pulls up. The Kahn Game Emily views more of Maya's videos, including one her reading a poem called "That Night", and a video of her filming Emily while the two of them were laughing. Emily begins to cry while watching these videos. What Lies Beneath Hanna finds a note on her back porch that Maya had left for Emily months ago. It was dated the day she died and it asked Emily to meet her some where, but the meeting place was washed out from the rain. It is also revealed that Maya stayed at the Kahn's cabin. Maya had been staying there while she tried to find a way out of the "mess" she had "got herself into." Her bag is found there with a bus ticket and knife belonging to Lyndon, possibly as a way to protect herself. Finally, Noel sends Spencer surveillance video from the cabin showing Maya ride her bike up to the cabin, then Jenna and Noel pull up and. go inside. At 1:00 am, as Maya starts to leave the cabin, she turns around and somebody grabs her. This means that Noel and Jenna could not have killed her because they were inside, and Garrett could not have killed her because he was arrested at Spencer's house at midnight. The Lady Killer Nate shows Emily a video Maya made. Maya addresses the video to Emily, and reveals she has been staying at Noel Kahn's cabin, trying to get out of the mess she got herself into. She goes on to say that if she still wants to be with her, she knows she can get through this. She also says she believes her stalker-boyfriend from rehab has been following her. It is then revealed "Nate St. Germain" isn't really her cousin; he is Maya's stalker-boyfriend. He followed Maya to Rosewood and killed her for choosing Emily instead of him. He tries to kill Paige in revenge, but Emily kills him in self-defense. Maya's murder is finally solved. May she rest in peace. |-|Season 5= Welcome to the Dollhouse Maya is mentioned in this episode by Spencer, when she and Emily pretend to fight to distract 'A'. Appearances (19/160) Relationships Emily Fields Maya and Emily became friends when Emily's mother sent her to welcome Maya to the neighborhood and they bonded over Emily's memories of the house and it's former inhabitant, Alison DiLaurentis. The two kissed, and this sparked a romantic relationship between them, though Emily was still coming to terms with her sexuality and was reluctant to say she was dating Maya. Their first relationship ended when Maya was sent to juvie camp. Maya started seeing Emily again after she returned to Rosewood in "I Must Confess." When Maya returned, it was clear that both girls still had feelings for one another, but the relationship ended permanently when Maya was murdered by her stalker ex boyfriend. Lyndon James Lyndon was Maya's former boyfriend (seen in the series posing as Nate St. Germain). They met at the rehab program Maya was sent to. Maya comes back to Rosewood, wanting to get back with Emily. Lyndon follows her to Rosewood and kills her in revenge. He then befriends Emily as "Nate St. Germain", Mayas "cousin". He tries to kill Emily, but Emily kills him in self-defense. Maya's Website Before and after her disappearance, Maya had a website called Massugar where she would keep videos, photos, blog entries, etc. One video of Maya that the girls had watched showed Maya on the street telling the camera that she was a coward and had to face her fears. A police car (Garrett's) pulled up to the curb. In another video from the Kahn cabin's security camera, Maya was seen biking to the Kahn cabin where she stayed when she ran away. Three hours later, Maya leaves the cabin, and turns to look back, but just as she does, a figure from behind yanks her away, out of sight of the camera. Her wool cap is left behind. Emily sometimes looked at the website after Maya was dead. Trivia * Maya was allergic to seafood and if she did eat it she got hives. * She smoked marijuana rather frequently. * She mentioned to Emily's parents during dinner that she was from San Jose, CA. * Maya is bisexual parallel to how Emily was in the books. * She had a secret website called massugar.com that was revealed in "Crazy". It was also Maya's personal blog. * Maya had a letter for Emily indicating she wanted to show her something. Emily didn't receive the later until months after Maya's death. * Maya's purse was in the possession of new "A", and her wool cap was seen in the bag she ran away with. * Due to her phone being stolen, it's unknown if she or Lyndon sent the texts and the emails to Emily after her disappearance. Book Comparisons * Both versions of Maya are originally from California and moved into the DiLaurentis house in Rosewood. * Both versions helped Emily come to terms with her sexuality, and both were upset that Emily chose to date Toby in an attempt to prove she was heterosexual. * In the television series, Maya died in Season 2 finale, "UnmAsked" after being murdered by her stalker ex-boyfriend. This plot occurred in the book series, as Maya stayed alive. * In the books, Maya suffered from depression and self-harmed, something that TV-Maya never did. Quotes Gallery Maya st germain.jpg Maya (Thumb).png Maya-st-germain.jpg MayaPortal.png Maya58.png MAYACUTE.jpg Emily and maya.jpg Maya-st-germain-photo-what-lies-beneath.jpg Emily-maya-pll-220.jpg Maya-St-Germain.jpg Emaya.jpg Maya and Emily.gif Mayaphone.jpg Maya, A Kiss Before Lying.jpg Emily-maya-emaya-24400466-75-75.jpg Mayareturns.jpg Maya.jpg Maya1.jpg Emily maya.jpg Emilymaya.jpg Photostill7.jpg Photostill5.jpg Photostill3.jpg Photostill2.jpg Photostill.jpg 180px-Mayamissing.jpg Maya-Emily.jpg Maya and Emily.jpg Emaya.gif Emily-Maya-2-18-A-Kiss-Before-Lying-emily-and-maya-28750344-1280-720.jpg Emaya first date.gif Emily-Maya-2-18-A-Kiss-Before-Lying-emily-and-maya-28750228-1280-720.jpg Emily-Maya-1-02-The-Jenna-Thing-emaya-24408706-1280-720.jpg 180px-Mayamissing.jpg Emaya4.jpg Emaya cute.gif Maya (Thumb).png Mayagrabbed.jpg Maya-st-germain-photo-what-lies-beneath.jpg A sending Emaya kiss to Hanna.png MayaPortal.png Maya58.png Maya-st-germain.jpg Emily and maya.jpg Maya-St-Germain.jpg Emaya.jpg Maya and Emily.gif Mayamissing.jpg Missing maya.jpg Mayaphone.jpg Maya, A Kiss Before Lying.jpg Emily-maya-emaya-24400466-75-75.jpg Mayareturns.jpg Mayaemhan.jpg Season2Maya.png Maya3.jpg Maya2.jpg Maya1.jpg Emaya.3..jpg Mayanem.jpg Maya over for dinner .jpg mayastgermain.jpg Navigational Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:TV show character Category:Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Females Category:Acquaintances of Emily Fields Category:Love Interests